Meeting the most challenging reliability demands requires solenoid valves to minimize any contamination particulates being developed within the valve during repeated actuations. For example, solenoid valves must be especially free of particles to be deployed in space vehicles and satellites where valve performance must be highly reliable and valve failure can be disastrously expensive.
This invention involves recognition of ways that particles are created during operation of solenoid valves, and ways to avoid such particle contamination. Besides avoiding valve failures from internal contamination, the invention aims at more reliable valve operation accomplished by especially accurate valve opening and closing motions. While combining particle avoidance and accurate movements, the invention also aims at ensuring valve durability and dependability at an affordable price.